Flame God Slayer Magic
Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の滅神魔法, Kaen no Metsujin Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a powerful type of God Slayer Magic, which revolves around the element of destructive s, as well, as around the one of the basic elements, the element, in order to defeat and actually slay such creatures as s. An Ancient Spell by its classification, Flame God Slayer Magic is the one, which allows its users to attain the power of divine flames in their hands, moreover, this magic is known as the one, which harnesses the divine might and destructive capabilities of flames, renowned as one of the most powerful types of god-killing magic, which possibly can exist; a trait, which shows the might of the one of the basic elements. Flame God Slayer Magic is the one, which is an ideal weapon against those, who are referred as Fire or Flame Gods, as well, as those, who are users of God Soul, bounded to Fire Magic. This kind of Magic is stronger than its dragon counterpart too, but seems to be inferior to its demon counterpart. Abaddon Bernadotte is the sole known user of this magic, the one, who mastered it through many battles and great adventures on his course of life. Description Flame God Slayer Magic is a sub-type of God Slayer Magic, a form of Ancient Spell, which is available only for those, who called as the God Slayers. This Magic allows its user or users to attain the abilities of a "God" or particularly different gods; God Slayer also attains the ability to use a specific element as their type. From that, the user is granting with various characteristics that can be typical for a God being, in the case of this form of God Slayer Magic, a Flame God. Flame God Slayer Magic allows its users to conjure and manipulate the fire or rather the flame element from any part of their body, which can be used for different purposes, primary – for melee combat. The flame, which is incorporated in this type of Magic is different from a standard Fire Magic because of several reasons, primary because of its incredible burning capabilities - the temperature of this flame is so high and the flame itself is so dense, that is capable of burning away even the real flames, not to mention such elements as iron, ice, water and other; moreover, it was shown, that while a Fire Dragon Slayer is invincible for usual flames, he was affected by God Slayer's flames and received damage from it. As the full history of this Magic isn't told yet, it isn't known, how this Magic properly learns at its basic, in common sense - initial God Slayer Magic without elemental influence. However, nowadays it was discovered, that Gods really exist; from that point, it can be considered, that God Slayer really can learn their Magic from Gods. On the other hand, the common sense of learning this Magic comes with reading of special Magic Books, how it was shown on the example of , a Sky God Slayer. Final note, as it can be, , the first known user of Flame God Slayer Magic told, that his mentor, a God, was his guild master, Hades. Depending on this, it can be said, that the user can learn the ropes of their Magic from those people, who can be considered as the god-like magician with their great experience, mastery and capabilities even in old age. However, it can be a simple thing, that Hades gave a special book to his disciple too. As it was said earlier, Flame God Slayers like other God Slayers, have changed physiology, which is suiting the God's one. First of all, the user of this Magic is totally invulnerable to the fire element. Their body becomes capable of releasing very unusual and dangerous flames, for which their body gains a protection too. They also attain the ability to consume external sources of fire and flames in order to restore their power and body to its healthy state; they are immune to most type of flames even that of Dragon Slayer's caliber – as it was shown by Zancrow, he easily consumed the fire of Natsu Dragneel, who is Fire Dragon Slayer. However, it appears that they cannot eat their own God-like element to do such feat, but can eat instead the one of a lower level. It is not vice-versa with Dragon Slayers, unless the Dragon Slayer has emptied out their own Magic Power to create a vessel for the respective element of God Slayer. It is unknown, if Flame God Slayer can consume flames of a "higher" rank, for example, Devil Slayer's one, but theoretically, can exist, maybe with the same mechanics as Dragon Slayers have. A final note of their changed physiology is that the flames of God Slayer are black in colour, just like other God Slayers' elements. It was said earlier, that the flames, which are incorporated in this Magic differ from standard flames. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways. As it is known, that God Slayer can shape their flames in different forms and use it as usual flames (however, with greatly enhanced capabilities), they can utilize their element from energetic point. As it showed to be a God Slayer Magic's trait, the elements of this Magic is used from Energy Property - rapid releasing of the element, which leads to its powerful effects and thus, the damage, which the harness. In case of Flame God Slayers, they do can utilize their flames from energy property's side - basing on it, their spells can deliver a great burning damage to the surroundings and living beings, almost like an explosion on a big territory. Usually, when such occurs, God Slayer makes their attack very fast and sudden, just how energy release happens. Also, it must be mentioned, that when Zancrow made a comparison of his Magic and Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, he said, that while the flames of his opponent burns its victims, the flame which is used by God Slayers serves as halberds that destroy everything in their path. And even it was shown, that a spell of Zancrow was capable of not burning, but indeed slashing several woods in a half, like he was utilizing some kind of metallic weapon; the side, which is known as very condensed state of Flames. It isn't known, but theoretically can be truth, that just like other Slayer Magics, its mechanics can allow the God Slayer of the one element to consume another element, which is different; for example, if a Aqua God Slayer with water element will eat God Slayer's wind element and in a further way, similar to Dragon Slayers, will combine it and attaining new, even higher power. In case of Abaddon Bernadotte, a Flame God Slayer, he managed to attain such power by consuming lightning element from God Slayer. Both of his and consumed elements combined, while he gained destructive properties from both flame and lightning, thus attaining a very deadly ability, which he called as Dual Element God Mode. Spells Basic Spells *'Fire God's Bellow' *'Fire God's Conflagration' *'Fire God's Great Fang' **'Fire God's Tiger' *'Fire God's Mirror' *'Fire God's Steel Fist' Intermediate Spells *'Flame God's Bellow' *'Flame God's Explosive Flame' **'Flame God's Wolf Fang' **'Flame God's Firefly Light' *'Flame God's Kagutsuchi' *'Flame God's Avion' **'Flame God's Scythe' **'Flame God's Sword' ***'Flame God's Jumping Fire' ***'Flame God's Heaven Step' ***'Flame God's Spikes' *'Flame God's Supper' *'Flame God's Cloud' *'Flame God's Stream' *'Flame God's Burning Hand' *'Flame God's Evil Leg' *'Flame God's Divine Horn' *'Flame God's Solar Shield' *'Flame God's Crossfire' Advanced Spells God Slayer's Secret Arts *'Blaze Release: Sky Radiance' *'Blaze Release: Cleansing Fire' *'Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi' *'Blaze Release: Comet Fist' Revised God Slayer's Secret Arts *'Blaze Release: Remnant Wave' *'Blaze Release: Orbiting Destruction' *'Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi no Tsurugi' God Slayer's Ultimate Arts *'Blaze Release: Hellblazer' Alternative Modes Divine Overdrive Divine Overdrive ( , Dibainu Ōbādoraibu lit. Invocation of Divine Justice): coming soon... Boundless Element Boundless Element ( , Baundoresu Eremento lit. Infinite Element Control): coming soon... Dual Element God Slayer Magic Hell Mode *'Hellfire Mode' *'Hellblazer Mode' Trivia *This magic was approved by Perchan. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Ancient Spell Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:God Slayer Magic